


Kaoru gives you something

by Timati



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Daggers, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nervousness, One Shot, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timati/pseuds/Timati
Relationships: Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Kaoru gives you something

Haruhi had a knack for tolerating the host club and their...Hijinks for lack of a better word. Annoying as they could be she still thought of them warmly. It practically became part of her life. 

But the host club was quiet. It wasn't mime day or anything( that was last week). The only sounds you could hear were the soft clinging of teacups on their saucers. But occasionally Haruhi could hear whispers from the guests.

"Hikaru looks so sad"(he was actually Kaoru)

"Do you think he got dumped?"

Kaoru's shoulders were slumped. His eyebrows were furrowed down. His mouth was neutral. His eyes were dull, almost lifeless. Around his eyes were slightly red and puffy. 

No one knows why. Except maybe you... If you were there. But you weren't so no one knew why.

"Haruhi, do you know why Kaoru is so down?" Hikaru did a poor imitation of whispering. 

"How should I know I'm not his twin!" Hikaru shrugged. 

"I don't know either. It's kinda scaring me"

"Then go ask him!" 

"No, he'll get mad! You do it!"

"I'm not his sibling! You go do it."

Haruhi heard steps from behind her. She turned to find Kyoya walking to Kaoru. Kaoru flinched. He put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Why don't you take the day off. You're depressing the mood. " 

Heartless!

At least Kaoru will be able to get some rest right?

The next day was worse. He was fidgety and his eyes had traces of bags. 

You were still not there.

"I wish Y/N was here. They would have helped Karou with whatever is going on." Hikaru yawned. Kaoru kept opening and closing his phone all night.

As soon as she heard Kyoya's step she got up and lead Hikaru to his twin. She had enough.

"Kaoru." He flinched and lookup. He seemed a little disappointed when he saw them. 

"Kaoru we are your friend and we love you and we will-"

"Wha-"

"-always support you but we need to know why you are so depressed-"

"Is it a bully? We'll beat them up for you"

"Wait you think I'm sad?" They both paused. 

"I'm just a little nervous. That's all." He looked down at his hands. The was something in them. "I didn't want to show anyone but " he opened his hand, it was a small black box.

"A watch?" Hikaru, who couldn't keep his mouth shut, said.

"No! Remember when we went to Osaka to see mom's jewelry smith?"

"The old man? "

"Well, he helped me make this." He looked down again. "But Y/N hasn't been picking up their phone. " As soon as he said that a loud sneeze and the sound of the doors opening took hold.

"Sorry I was gone a few days. I was sick." You said before having a much louder sneeze. "And my phone broke so I couldn't call. Sorry"

You and Kaoru's eyes locked timidity. Kaoru began trying to hide the box.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked half whispering. 

"I-i don't know!"

"Well stop doing that and give it to them!"

"What if they don't like it!" Kaoru stopped when Hikaru held his shoulder.

"You know Y/N almost as much as we know each other. Obviously, they'll like it." Just as he finished you sneezed announcing your arrival.

"Kaoru? Are you ok? You look sick." Kaoru bent down and opened the box.

"Oh my god!" You covered your face with your hands. Inside was a small dagger with an opal blade.

"It's not a ring?" Everyone except you two said.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" You hugged him so hard he turned blue. 

Then the sound of laughter and gears filled the room.

"Such romance! Such compassion! I will have to make another one-shot dojinshi!"

"Quit working on one-shots and work on your main story!"


End file.
